Alpha, Beta, Omega
by Lunatic63
Summary: A runaway Omega in town seems to flip the fragile balance of Beacon Hills. Will Derek be able to survive his first major test as an Alpha? (During the summer, no Alpha pack, w/ OC)
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Scott. We can't be late to our first day." Stiles shook Scott awake and walked to his closet to pull out some clean clothes.

"Whose idea was SAT classes anyways?" Scott mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yours, and you managed to drag Isaac and I into this whole mess too." Stiles snapped, pushing Scott into the shower. Five minutes later, Scott walked downstairs, grabbing the bagel Stiles handed him and writing his mom a note.

"Isaac's gonna meet us there, and we've got exactly fifteen minutes." Stiles jabbered on as Scott looked out the window at the beautiful summer day. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, Scott tensed. "Someone's here." He muttered to Stiles.

"Psh Yeah! Isaac, remember?" And before Scott could protest, Stiles was bounding towards Isaac and – of course – Heather. Scott trudged along behind him, unable to shake the unique, but distinctly werewolf smell.

"Do you smell that?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow, and Scott nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Not sure who yet." And then they were at the classroom, Stiles holding the door open. As soon as they stepped inside the room, a girl on one of the middle desks turned around and locked her hazel eyes on Isaac and Scott, her expression unmistakably full of fear. The two wolves locked eyes and almost ran to occupy the seats next to her. But before they could say anything, the teacher walked in, a balding man in his thirties with as much patience as hair. The girl pushed her waves in front of her and hastily scribbled on a paper that she slid towards Scott.

_I can explain why I'm here. I promise I am no harm to your pack. Please give me a chance. – Anya_

Scott read the note and passed it to Isaac who quirked his eyebrow and nodded, but said nothing more.

**Okay. **

Was all Scott wrote, and as class came to an end, the girl made eye contact with them and almost imperceptibly tilted her head as she walked out of the classroom. The message was clear. "Follow me."

And they did follow her, to a small clearing in the woods where a tent was set up, after texting Stiles who was now walking with them.

She set her bag down and turned towards them. "I am an Omega. I have been running from my pack, the Khan's for over a year. I am looking for a pack and I swear I mean no harm. I will submit to your alpha if you wish but please don't bring me back."

Scott looked at Isaac and cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna call Derek and see what he says. Don't do anything stupid or I will be forced to kill you."

She nodded and sat on the ground while Scott walked far enough away to be out of earshot.

Derek picked up on the third ring.

"What's wrong?"

Scott scratched his head a bit before answering. "We found an Omega," and he winced at the sudden intake of breath and then the sound of Derek running. "Where are you right now?"

"We're at the woods just behind our classes." Scott answered.

"Wait there. I'll be there in less than five minutes."

And then Scott walked back to the clearing where Stiles, Isaac, and the girl, Anya, were laughing. When she saw Scott, she stopped laughing and stood up slowly. "Derek will be here soon. He's the alpha and he'll decide what to do with you.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked behind Isaac. "Actually Mr. Big and Bad is already here."


	2. First Impressions

Derek wondered what could have possibly preceded the new omega. There were no signs. And yet, he knew that something was going to happen today. It was almost as if he could sense it. He kept running, shaking his head and stopping when he reached the clearing. It was a girl. He could smell that, but she had no pack scent. Je made himself visible, and almost snorted when Stiles was the first to realize he had appeared. He stood up a little straighter, crossing his arms to try to look more intimidating. The girl spun around slowly.

She was beautiful, in a glowing yet dark way. She was tan, but more olive than orange, and her wavy brunette hair hung just below her elbows. Her hazel eyes were staring at him, and as he stared, her bottom lip fit snugly beneath her teeth. He could hear her heart racing, but he was still in shock that a werewolf of her size had even managed to make it to Beacon Hills. He walked towards her slowly, his arms still crossed and his steps deliberate and measured. She ducked her head down, but stood her ground, and after taking a deep breath, looked him straight in the eye. He was a little taken aback, but continued his circle around her.

"What is your name?"

"Anya. Anya Khan."

"And what is your purpose in Beacon Hills?"

"To find a new pack and a peaceful life."

"Do you have a mate and or pups?"

Isaac, Stiles, and Scott began to protest, but were silenced when Derek raised his palm. Anya colored but stood firm. "I have neither," she began, "however I was the Token of my old pack."

Stiles, Isaac, and Scott looked at one another quizzically. Derek almost reeled in shock but pushed it aside. "I… I see. What are your reasons for escape?"

At this she looked at him incredibly. "What do you mean what are my reasons? I know you are a borne too, so please don't tell me you don't know what a Token is."

Derek raised an eyebrow, inwardly impressed with her anger and she flushed completely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

He raised his hand once again. "I can provide you with a pack – mine – but you will have to swear allegiance."

She nodded gently, and he almost smiled. "Please meet me here at six tonight. We will start then. You are borne?"

"Yes." She replied, and Derek nodded. "As I thought. Your swearing will be different, but I promise an equal position."

She smiled in earnest, and bounced on her toes. "I'll do anything you want me to."

Derek motioned at the other, very confused three, and they walked towards him. Derek could literally smell their puzzlement and impatience, and he shook his head as Stiles nearly ran next to them to catch up.

"So… What's a-" Derek ran his fingers through his hair. It was going to be a long wait to six.


	3. Beta

Isaac was in the back seat, making a stoic effort to look out the window and not retch at Erica and Boyd's version of tonsil tennis. Derek was smirking at Isaac and stopped the car a few feet from the clearing, his headlights outlining Stiles and his crazy hand gestures. He waited for Isaac to get out and… Kept waiting. Erica and Boyd were too wrapped up, literally, to notice anyone or anything around them. He cleared his throat, loud, and they slowly pulled apart, not the least bit ashamed. Erica got out and squealed as Boyd followed with a slap of her ass. Derek then turned the ignition off and got out to meet his pack in the clearing. He turned to each of them and stood in what Stiles had dubbed his "BAMF stance."

"We are clear on the terms, right pack? Stiles, what's a Token?" Derek asked Stiles who stood up straighter when he noticed Lydia staring at him.

"A wolf forced to take the pain of all and any pack members when experienced and used sexually to facilitate inter-pack truces." He grinned and Derek offered him a half smile.

"Isaac, explain what a borne is, please?"

"Someone born into a pack, as a werewolf. Their forms are complete wolves, like yours, and more often than not they are Alphas."

"Okay, Lydia, describe the Khan pack."

"A ruthless pack known for its rigorous training and inhuman practices on prisoners and weaker wolves of the pack." She answered, looking annoyed at his questions. "Are you done with your pop quiz now? I want to meet her."

Derek raised an eyebrow and she straightened. "To answer Lydia, yes I am done with my pop quiz. I just want to make it very clear that once Anya is a part of the pack, she is pack. No difference in treatment. And no one mentions the Khans or her former position. Understood?"

Everyone nodded slowly, and Derek stepped to the front, Scott on his right and the rest of the pack behind him, until Allison stepped forward and pulled him back, "to talk".

In a matter of minutes they were in the clearing, and Anya was waiting. Derek could tell she was surprised with the size of his pack, but she hid it well.

"Anya, meet your pack. Everyone, meet Anya."

Each member stepped forward with a wave or a smile when his or her name was called, save for Lydia who simply stared. To Anya's credit, she stared right back. When introductions were over, and Jackson pronounced to be in London till Saturday, the pack started towards the Hale mansion. At first Anya walked in the back by herself, but soon Stiles was at her side, and Isaac at the other. The walk passed quickly, and ended in front of the newly refurbished mansion. Derek walked around the house, to the outhouse, and the pack followed, slowly growing quieter until they were completely silent in front of the outhouse.

"Anya, please step forward." Derek said, extending his palm. She did, slipping her much smaller hand into his own. Her hands were warm and small, and he was reminded of the other hands he had held, and how they were so much more long and slender than the ones that occupied his hands now. She squeezed his palm, and he looked down at her.

"S-sorry. I'm just a bit nervous." She ducked her head, flushing again.

He jus smiled and squeezed her hand again himself. "I need you to turn with me. If my wolf deems your wolf okay then we will accept you as a pack. If not, you will have to leave or face death." She gulped slightly and nodded.

Then they began turning, and it was a grotesquely beautiful dance of contorting limbs danced to the growls and whimpers that filled the air, ending with a large black wolf and a smaller, brown wolf with shaggier hair the same color as Anya's waves. The black wolves eyes flashed red, and Anya's wolf bowed her head, whimpering. They circled each other, silently but full of power. Derek's wolf howled and the she-wolf joined in, their muzzles almost touching as they sang a haunting melody into the night. Derek's wolf nodded once at the rest of the pack, who began cheering at Anya's wolf. She grinned, baring all her teeth, and pulled at Allison's jacket.

Allison reached down to rub her once between her ears and started towards her sedan. Anya emerged with Allison a couple minutes later, and the pack ran ahead of Derek into the mansion, where Lydia and Erica were already arguing over which movie to watch.

Anya hung back, waiting for Derek to catch up. "Thank you. I really am grateful, and I promise you won't regret it."

Derek smiled and patted her shoulder. "I know I won't."


	4. Complications

It was movie night again, and Magic Mike was playing, the girls and Stiles winning. The rest of the pack transgressed to the backyard, where Derek had set up a small pavilion of sorts. They could hear the laughter from the house, and when Allison announced she was hungry, Derek could hear Anya's laugh at Stiles' reply. He smiled a bit at her laugh, playfully slapping Isaac who looked at him knowingly. It had taken them three long weeks to get used to her, but when they did, Anya was literally one of the pack. Infact, she was the one who went along with Stiles on his jeep "check-ups" and helped Deaton around in the clinic on date night. She and Isaac had moved into the mansion, and she was the one to go to the grocery store, the one to really make the house feel like a home. It was as if she had been there from the start.

Derek felt the difference of having a girl around. There was always food in the kitchen or outside his door when he refused to come down and eat. His clothes were always washed and back in their place, no matter where he threw them. And her scent was everywhere. It was so sweet that he didn't notice it at first. It was like the smell of home. And he cherished it. And he cherished her, watching her smile and laugh at the others. Watching her slap Isaac playfully when he tried to eat the cookie dough. But he noticed that whenever he came into view, she became quiet and reserved, her head facing the floor until he left, when she would go back to normal.

And training was better with her around too. What she lacked in size she made up in cunning, and she brought the Khan ruthlessness into their daily spars, and more often than not gave the others a run for their money. She managed to beat Scott, then Isaac, and then both of them together, all the while pointing out their flaws. Derek hated to admit it but he was impressed. Her headstrong attitude had made the first meeting almost unbearable, and ended in an almost physical fight between her and Lydia. But after Jackson returned and she stood up against him for Lydia, things had generally been good.

Isaac and Stiles were the closest to her, however. They went everywhere together. Originally Isaac and Anya had bonded over mutually destructive pasts. Stiles had joined in the group when a lovesick Scott and Allison, who had just gotten back together, once again brushed him off. And they were inseparable ever since, even buying him a card on his birthday. God knew how she found out. It seemed nothing could go wrong.

But, as always in Beacon Hills, things _did _go wrong.

That night, as the Hale pack was lounging around in the mansion, the council was planning their next move against the new pack that threatened the land promised to the Beckwoods when the Hale fire happened. It seemed, that despite their best efforts, the Hale line refused to die out. And so a plan was hatched, to demand Derek Hale to produce the one thing he would never be able to. A mate and cubs.

For it was no secret that Derek had vowed not to continue the line after the fire, when he was convinced that he deserved no retribution, because the fire had been his fault all along, hadn't it? Tyler and Jeff Reddings looked at each other and grinned. Unlike the last plan, the one with the Argent girl, this one would work. The treasures on the Hale land would be theirs, and no one would be able to stop them.


	5. Confessions

Anya had been running a lot recently. Almost to the point of exhaustion, Derek noticed. She ran almost ten miles daily, minus the days that Isaac would join her, and stop her after five. And Derek saw himself in her, recognized the blank stare she would present when someone asked her about it. After all, that had been him after the fire.

At first he suspected she had an eating disorder. But after seeing her beat Boyd in a pie eating contest, hands down, and slipping into a coma later, that had been out of the question. She acted perfectly idyllic in front of everyone, even Isaac and Stiles, but Derek couldn't shake the intuition that something was bothering her.

The next morning, Anya came home to a presumably empty house. She shed her jacket and grabbed the breakfast sandwiches Isaac had been leaving her and running with her socks on the chestnut colored hardwood floors, giggling as the breeze hit her bare abdomen. She danced around before settling down on the large sectional and turning on the TV, only to be greeted by reruns of Vampire Diaries. She smiled inwardly and paused the episode, resolving to watch the rest when she was showered and clean. She ran down and slid on the floors a couple more times before slamming into a Derek shaped wall.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I was just going to shower." She hurriedly mumbled, her cheek planted firmly on his chest. He smiled gently, and pushed her away from him gently, shocked to see that she looked terrified at his hand on her shoulder.

"No, this is perfect, actually. I needed to talk to you. Would you mind joining me in the living room after you shower?" He stepped back and she looked up at him blushing.

"Yeah. I'll be right down." She started up the stairs and was almost at the top when Derek comment reached her ears.

"And next time you run try to wear socks without tread. You'll get further that way."

She turned the corner and smiled to herself.

Anya walked down the stairs almost ten minutes later, her long waves sticking to her skin. She walked into the living room, to be greeted by Derek watching the Vampire Diaries episode she had paused. "So…" she trailed off, and it was Derek's turn to blush. "I was just waiting for you…" He started to say, but she smiled and sat on the sofa a little away from him. "It's okay Derek, we all have our guilty addictions."

He smiled and decided to dive into the topic. "You know that you can tell me if something is wrong right?"

She looked at him quizzically before putting on her blank stare when she realized what Derek was asking. "I'm fine."

"Please don't give me that. We both know how quiet you get around me and how much you've been running and how much you pretend everything is fine but it's not. I can see it and I can tell because I did the same thing for almost two years after the fire." He finished, shocked at how much he had ended up saying.

She sat quietly and looked at her hands for a long time before answering him, looking at the wall in front of her. "I just feel like I've never really been happy, and I'm not sure how long this is going to last. I feel like it's always fleeting and I shouldn't get attached. And I've always been under my uncle as my Alpha, and he was very particular that the only time I should ever speak to him was when he bedded me. You can say I never had a good experience with alphas." She laughed here, brokenly, her eyes swimming with tears. "I just don't know what to do with all the happiness I've been given. I'm not sure how to react."

He reached over and touched her hand gently. "I made a promise to you when you joined this pack, and I intend to keep that promise. I'm not your uncle, and I vow to you that you will never have to do something you absolutely don't want to."

She smiled at him, and opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. Derek squeezed her hand and went to see who was at the door.

_The Council summons Derek Hale to the Court._

_We request your presence tommorow at 8:15 a.m._

_We look forward to meeting you._

The plan was in action.


	6. Theories

**A/N: **Thanks for all the follows and reviews and favorites, I love each and everyone of you! I'm also sorry for the lack of update yesterday; It was my brother's birthday. To make up for that, you guys get a extra long update :)

Derek walked to the door, picked up the paper, and walked back inside slowly, shutting the door as he read the summons. He sighed and walked to the kitchen, setting the paper down and bracing himself on the island, his shoulders hunched over. Anya walked into the kitchen, slightly worried and he simply handed her the paper.

She was scared, he could smell it, but she hid it well, going to pick up the phone and dialing Isaac's number before he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Can… Can you wait for a bit? I need some time before I tell the rest of the pack."

She nodded understandingly, pulling out two chairs and pouring him the rest of the coffee and the pie that she had made yesterday. He ate readily, and she sat across from him, studying his face while she could. His dark, long eyelashes made shadows on his cheeks, and his hair had no product in it, falling onto his head as he ate. He had shaved too, she noticed, and his face looked much younger and less dangerous without its normal stubble. He looked up at her after a while, raising both his eyebrows in silent question. She shook her head, looking down as he finished swallowing the last bite of pie.

"You're good at baking. Where did you learn?" He asked, getting up to put the plate and mug into the sink. "My brother taught me actually, when we were younger and he was… When he was still alive."

He stopped wiping his hands on the towel, but decided it wasn't the right time to share grief. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he was a great man."

"He was." Was all she said, signaling their conversation over, and looking pointedly at the piece of paper on the island.

"We should tell the pack as soon as the get back here." Derek said. "I'm not sure why they would summon me. I mean I haven't really done anything illegal, and my pack was never on someone else's land."

"They don't always need a reason, Derek. Sometimes the fact that you're a wolf is enough. Plus, from what I've gathered, I don't think they were expecting you to start a pack. Maybe they want to meet us?"

'Yeah, but if they wanted to meet us as a pack, wouldn't they have summoned all of us? Why just me?"

"I don't know, Derek. But I think we should call the pack now. They need to stay informed, and I think it would be easier to understand why if we had more brains."

He nodded. "I'll call them, okay? Maybe you should cool off a bit." She said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. "I am perfectly cool."

She laughed at him. "Derek, my wolf can practically taste the anxiety off of you. Chill."

He half smiled at her and went back to the living room, trying to calm himself down enough to form a valid theory.

The pack arrived within fifteen minutes, everyone seated in the living room, waiting for Derek to come downstairs from the study. He did, the entire pack quiet and waiting for him in anticipation.

"So, we have a situation. I have received a summons from the council, and I have absolutely no idea why. So, we are going to exchange theories, and we," he said, motioning between himself and Anya, "are going to answer any questions."

"Okay, so why don't you explain what exactly the council is?" Stiles asked, and Anya and Derek began to speak at the same time. Anya stopped and Derek motioned for her to go on.

"The council is like the government of the wolves. There are five main families, the Reddings, the Beckwoods, the Mikkelsen's, the Javaids, and the Shengs. They "govern" the wolf packs of the world, and have their own divisions. They make and enforce the Code, the basic set of laws, that all wolves, whether alphas, betas, or omegas, are bound to live by."

"Their summons are irrefutable and often are for trials for crimes against the Code." Derek continued, "but, because I am absolutely sure that neither I nor anyone from my pack have broken the Code, I am not sure why I have been summoned."

The room was silent for a long time, while everyone contemplated what the summons could have meant and why Derek was being summoned.

After about five minutes, Stiles sprang up, "Well maybe it's because you are a new Alpha? Because think about it, we are a new pack, maybe they just want to meet you?"

"Anya had the same theory. But from both of our experiences with the council, summons are rarely simply meeting requests." Derek said.

Scott was the next to pipe up. "Maybe it's because of the Argents." Allison looked up at him and he continued. "They are hunters, and they are on your land."

Derek looked thoughtful as he scratched his chin, and right then, Isaac's and Stiles' stomachs growled loudly in unison. Anya laughed, and got up from next to Derek. "Does anyone else need something to eat?" Almost everyone raised their hands, and Isaac got up and almost ran next to Anya.

"Need any help?" he asked, blushing slightly. Anya nodded, and grabbed his hand as they walked to the kitchen. Derek struggled to ignore his growling wolf, and sat down measuredly, staying silent as the rest of the room filled with chatter. This was new, he decided, the growling and the caring about how he looked. He shook his head. He would look into it later.


	7. Teasing

**A/N:** Shout out to Night Whisperer for reviews! Also go watch White House Down if you haven't Channing Tatum is scrumptious.

"Derek do you have any formal clothes at all?" Anya asked, looking through his monochromatic closet.

He sat on the bed, scratching the back of his neck. "No. Not really. I mean I never needed them."

"Oh god. We're going shopping. Now." Anya ordered, picking up the keys to his Camaro, and shaking a fake-asleep Isaac "awake."

"What? You can't drive. It's my car." Derek spluttered, and Anya only looked up at him and pouted a bit. He huffed and nodded gruffly while Isaac smirked.

They finished shopping in less than an hour, managing to get decent suits for all the boys, and a couple surprises for the girls. Derek and Isaac walked next to her, Derek mostly silent, but Isaac keeping the conversation flowing. Derek had tuned out, but when he began to pay attention again, he realized they were talking about school.

He cleared his throat, and for some unknown reason decided to join in. "So, are you already enrolled?"

Anya nodded, delighted that after an hour of stony silence, save grunts, Derek was talking again. "Yes, and I think I'm gonna get a job at the diner."

Derek turned towards her as he walked. "Missy's? I used to work there too."

She turned towards him too, her smile bright as ever as she replied, and Isaac walked a little behind them, the wheels in his mind turning quickly.

"Derek!" Anya yelled, annoyed that he was still sleeping.

"G'way I'm tired." He mumbled, his face buried into his pillow.

"Well Mr. I'm Tired, the council isn't going to wait." She announced, nodding at Isaac on the other side of the bed and grabbing on to one of his feet and pulling. They succeeded in waking him up, that was for sure. "What the hell guys?" Derek yelled, his face red and his hair sticking up in different directions. Isaac smirked and left the room, already dressed and showered and Anya stood up straight on his bed and put her hands on her hips.

"You are going to get up and get ready because the council expects you in thirty minutes." Derek sat up, his comforter falling away and his chest coming into view, Anya stared for a moment, embarrassed, and Derek simple looked at her, shocked at her tone, and gloating at his effect, and raised his eyebrow. "What?" Anya challenged, blushing but clearly not backing down. "Nothing. This was different for sure." Derek answered. Anya looked down and he got up, stretching to his full advantage. She struggled to look away, and her blush was more obvious this time. He walked to the door of the connected bathroom and stepped inside, mumbling low beneath his breath before he closed the door. "_Take a picture next time, Anya. It'll last longer." _Ignoring her squeal of indignation, he closed the door, and chuckled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Gruff Up

**A/N:** Shout out to Night Whisperer again for the longer review and for making me smile so early in the morning :) And all of you new favorite-rs, I love feedback, so don't hesitate to read and review! ALSO this chapter has explicit content. This is rated M for language and sexual implications. You have been warned.

_It was going to be a good day. _Jeff Reddings thought, stretching and smiling at the third whore of last night.He reached across the bed to where she slumped, dutifully sucking. "You're a good little whore, aren't you," he sneered, pushing her down roughly and slamming inside of her. Her wails and cries for mercy were the perfect chorus to his ears and he finished quickly, pulling out and pushing the bleeding girl off his bed. "Sally!" He roared, looking around for his shower-slut as he called her. "Sally, darling, today is going to be a good day." He whispered in her ear, as she walked in front of him to get his shower ready.

…..

Derek paced in his room, his fingers fumbling with the tie and his patience at its limit. Someone knocked on the door, and he lost it. "Why the hell does everyone think they can come into my room? The door is fucking locked! Fucking leave. Me. Alone!" He shouted, pulling the door open and choking when he saw an unimpressed Anya.

"Nervous much?" She simply said, all hints of previous embarrassment gone. She bent down, picking up the tie from where it was thrown on the floor, and standing on the table next to the mirror. She was at Derek's height now, almost taller, and she motioned for him to walk over. He did, almost steaming from anger and annoyance, but standing still as she tied his tie.

"It's gonna be okay. They're going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer. Nothing bad is going to happen, and you are going to be the perfect Alpha I know you are. Okay?"

He sighed, hanging his head and walking to the bed where he sat down, his head in his hands. "Okay. I'm sorry for lashing out at you." He started, but she put her hand up and stopped him. "It's fine. I can understand. Now I have to go and get ready too." He nodded, offering her half a smile and pulling on his shoes.

They were all ready in less than five minutes, and the whole pack was dressed to impress. The boys all stood around in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs, eager to see what they looked like all dolled up. Anya walked down with Erica, who was wearing a magenta dress with a huge slit at the top and cutouts covered with mesh around her midsection. She looked good, but distinctly like Erica, and he could smell Boyd's arousal from where he stood. And from the look Anya made, she could smell it too. Isaac and Scott stood unaware, and she crinkled her nose at Derek, who quirked the corner of his mouth in return. She was dressed in a more modest dress in navy blue. The color complemented her skin perfectly, and he realized she had much better of a body than she let anyone realize under her basketball shorts and or sweats and loose t-shirts. She walked down slowly, her feet in flats and her cheeks bright red like they always were when she became flustered. Derek decided then and there that after the Alpha problem blew over, he would look into the weird "stirrings" he kept experiencing. She smiled at him tentatively when she reached the foyer but was intercepted by Isaac and Stiles before she could walk over to him. She raised her eyebrows apologetically and he shook his head, smiling thinly before walking to stand next to Scott, who was fixated on Allison, who wore a cream lacey dress that hugged her perfectly. Jackson was also trying very hard not to stare at Lydia, who was wearing a beautiful teal design, and set off her red hair vibrantly. She looked at him condescendingly and went to stand by Stiles and Isaac who soon abandoned their conversation with Anya.

Anya walked over to Derek, who was in his own, extremely hypothetical world. "Hey." She tried to get his attention, tapping lightly on his shoulder, and he shook his head to snap out of it. "Hey." He smiled at her, and she nodded at him before coming closer to whisper that they should leave. He struggled not to whisper and pulled away from her, announcing to the pack that they should get into the two cars they had decided on. Derek was going to drive the Camaro with Anya, Isaac, Boyd and Erica, and Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Stiles were going to drive with Jackson in the Jeep.

They got in quickly, Anya slipping into the passenger seat and sticking her tongue out at Isaac who smiled at her. Derek made sure everyone was settled before walking to his car and driving to the hall where the council met. They reached in a little over ten minutes, and Derek sat in the car with Anya as everyone walked ahead. She looked over at him, and he looked sick with nervousness and anticipation. She got out and pulled his door open, pulling him out of his seat, and holding his hand as she talked to him. "Remember what I said before? This will be okay." She squeezed his cold palm as a reassurance and he nodded, taking a deep breath and shutting the door as he locked it. "And besides," she continued, "you're losing your bad boy image by looking so sick. Gruff up or everyone is going to think you've gone soft." He chuckled softly and looked down at her, not letting go of her hand. "Um, yea!" They walked up to the hall, Anya's chatter and warm palm calming him down and keeping him grounded. She let go as soon as they reached the others, much to Derek's dismay, and he squared his shoulders before shoving open the doors.


	9. Direct Enough

**A/N:** We will have mature scenes later on, and when I write them in vivid detail, this story will be rated M for lemons. I was wondering whether you guys would prefer I write the mature scenes separately as one shots and link them or whether you wouldn't mind their incorporation into the story. Please review what you think/want. Also hello new followers! You are all lovely :)

Tyler Reddings was having a bad day. His boyfriend had just broken up with him and he couldn't even tell Jeff, his twin. To top it all off, their mother had arranged a meeting with one of the many Beckwood girls to see if they could be mates. Tyler hadn't met his mate yet, but he was damn sure that it would be a male, and not one of the sniveling girls his mother seemed to adore. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed sharply as Jeff talked to the Beckwood alpha, Jeanine, a large-boned woman who had as little patience as she had beauty. To her right was the much smaller Olga Mikkelsen. She had her long red hair in a braid and was fixated on her intended mate, Imran Javaid, an imposing man over six feet and solid muscle. He was staring into space, oblivious of Olga's interest. Phillip Sheng nodded at Tyler, his intense stare boring into Tyler's skull, making him feel like Phillip knew of his indiscretions and secrets.

The six alphas heard the Hale pack pull up and walk out noisily, and after what seemed like eternity, the door opened, the young werewolf they had appointed for menial tasks, Clara, swinging the doors open, and flushing bright red before announcing the arrival of the Hale pack.

Almost immediately, all chatter in the council room ceased, and they fixated on the group of ten walking in the room. At the front was Derek Hale, it had to be, with those green eyes and that dark hair. He made eye contact with each of the alphas before inclining his head slightly and introducing the rest of his pack.

"Erica Reyes." A sultry blonde in magenta stepped forward, her curls clinging to side of her chest and her gaze absolutely predatory.

"Vernon Boyd." The boy-man next to Erica stepped forward, his tightly fitted suit clinging to his physique.

"Jackson Whittemore." He stepped forward, raising an eyebrow and keeping his hands in his pockets, his air one of condescension and arrogance.

"Lydia Martin." The redhead was the next one, her hair in a curtain and her green eyes analyzing each and everyone of the alphas.

"Genim Stilinski." The boy on Derek's right side stepped forward, his hands shaking as he smiled nervously.

"Isaac Lahey." The curly headed boy stepped forward next, his face impressively impassive and his blue eyes vacant.

"Scott Mcall." The boy to Erica's right stepped forward, his eyes scanning the alphas, but his heartbeat remaining steady.

"Allison Argent." The girl next to Scott stepped forward next, her head held high and no sign of fear on her face despite the angry murmurs.

"And Anya Khan." The girl on Derek's left stepped forward nervously and took a deep breath before raising her face to the council. Almost immediately Imran began to stand up, held in place by Olga's hand on his thigh.

"We accept your pack." Jeff and Tyler stated in unison, and the rest of the alphas repeated it. "Your pack may leave now, Derek Hale." He motioned for them to walk out the doors and they did, Clara re-emerging to shut it tightly.

"Hello Derek." Jeanine simpered, walking down from her seat. "I have to say I didn't expect for you to still be here."

Derek winced inwardly but simply lowered his head, not rising to the bait.

Imran was the next to speak, standing up and thundering loudly, "Anya Khan is under my jurisdiction. As an omega runaway, you have defied the laws by allowing her a place in your pack. Return her to me at once!"

Jeff Redding stood up quickly, smiling evilly at Imran. "I'm sure, Mr. Javaid, that allowing a runaway a place in your pack is completely in accordance with our laws, and that Derek has committed no offence."

Imran sat down angrily, pushing away Olga.

Jeff continued. "Derek, I'm sorry about that. How are you?"

Derek looked up confused before replying. "Fine. But that's not why you called me here, is it Reddings. There's something you want, so please tell me what it is."

Jeff chuckled, and the rest of the alphas reluctantly joined in. "You're very direct, aren't you _boy_? Well, I'll return the favor. The thing is, you need to produce a mate, and evidence of continuation of the Hale bloodline at the end of two weeks. If not, your lands will be revoked, and your betas as well as yourself relocated." He paused, looking back at Derek who looked as if the ground has been snatched from under his feet. "Was that direct enough, _Mr. Hale?"_

Derek straightened up and remade his impassive façade. "Yes and thank you."

"Very well then." Jeff announced, returning to his seat. "You are dismissed."

Clara reappeared for the final time, opening the doors as Derek Hale staggered out, making it to his pack before passing out. Behind the closed doors of the council, laughter rung, and hugs were exchanged.


	10. A Slip of the Tongue

**A/N:** ENJOY plz okay Late as hell update because I had continual and varied interactions with an attractive member of the opposite sex yayayyyyy

Anya was the first to react as Derek slumped forward, and Isaac was at her side immediately. They maneuvered him on to the back seat, and all Anya said was "At home." To the rest of the pack, motioning towards her ears.

They raced towards the cars, Anya pulling the keys out of Derek's jacket and starting the car, racing towards the mansion, Stiles on her tail. Boyd carried Derek upstairs to his room, setting him on his bed and the pack entered seconds after. Derek came to five minutes after, rubbing his head as he struggled to sit up. Almost immediately, Anya and Isaac were at his side, propping up pillows, and trying to make him comfortable. He put a hand up to stop them and sat up himself, taking a deep breath before looking around at his pack and smiling ruefully.

"Well, pack, they definitely had a reason." He cleared his throat and tried to ignore his pounding headache. "They want me to do the impossible. And I know that under normal circumstances I would try my best to get through them, find a way to meet their demands and what not. But today I'm asking you to leave. They will find you new packs, with better alphas." Everyone began to protest at once, and he simply waited until they finished. "I appreciate all you have done for me and for our pack, and I have a special place in my heart for each and everyone of you."

Anya stepped forward as he finished his little speech. "Is that is then? You're going to give up without even trying? Are you even a Hale, Derek?"

Derek stood up in a flash, his eyes blazing red. "Of course I am a Hale! You don't know me and you don't know what they asked, so shut up and leave!"

Anya stepped forward until their noses were nearly touching. "Why don't you tell me, you coward?"

"They asked me to produce a mate, and evidence of cubs, by the end of two weeks. I am _not _a coward."

"Well then why are you not even trying to save your pack, Derek?"

"You're just a stupid whore of a Token. Don't even try to understand."

Anya stepped back as if physically slapped and walked towards the door. "Nice to know what you really think, Derek. It was nice knowing all of you." She finished, slamming the door to his room. Derek ran after her as the pack remained frozen in his room.

She had shifted the second she was out of the house, her wolf shaking with anger and despair and confusion. Her mind began to race as she thought of the possibilities. She couldn't get too far… Imran was looking for her. And there was no way any of the other packs would be as accepting as this one was. All of a sudden she could hear another wolf behind her. Thinking the worst, she ran even harder, her mind at wits end and barely registering the howls Derek was trying to project towards her. Then as she cleared her mind and recognized the howls, she faltered, finding herself in the clearing where she had first met Derek Hale. To think she liked him, once upon a time. To think she had thought they could be something. She settled down in a ball and sobbed, her wolf howling along. Derek reached the clearing a good fifteen minutes after her, and she waited, knowing that she would have to break bonds with the pack to be able to leave grounds without the alphas permission. Derek's wolf reached the clearing huffing, and almost immediately pounced onto the trunk next to Anya.

_Anya? _She heard Derek, clearly in her mind, and she looked at his wolf panicked. _Anya can you hear me? _

She whined and flattened her ears as she heard his voice. _What do you want Derek? To apologize? Well I don't want to hear it. What you said back there. _Her voice trembled, and the connection wavered before she steadied herself.

_I do want to apologize. I want to say sorry for being the most inconsiderate ass there is, when all you were trying to do was to help me and the pack. I want to apologize for lashing out on you and hurting you. I never want to hurt you. _And here his voice shook. _It hurts me to hurt you._

Anya was taken aback. She could hear the sincerity in his voice and the steadiness of his heartbeat, and for a second dared to believe that her feelings could have been reciprocated. But as she recalled the words he had spat at her earlier, she shook her head inwardly. There was no way Derek could feel that way. He was a borne alpha, and all she was… Well, as he had put it, a whore of a Token.

She inclined her head, her wolf growling at her to go pack to her alpha, and forget this silly fight. _It's not okay, Derek. But I am willing to go back with you if you give yourself and this pack a chance. _Derek's wolf nodded and grinned.

_I will, Anya. I will._

She simply growled at him and walked back to the mansion, not walking next to him, and trying to calm her crazy wolf.

Derek stayed back at the clearing, fighting with his wolf, who was insanely angry at him. He stayed there for the better part of the night, returning to an empty mansion, a silent Isaac, and a locked up Anya.


	11. Nightmares

**A/N: **Woohoo earlier update :) Thank you for the follows, and please leave reviews!

_She could hear him coming up the steps, and she held on tightly to her older brother, whimpering. "Please don't let him take me Ali, please don't." She still remembered the single tear that ran down her older brother's face as he pushed her behind him. Only seconds later, her uncle smashed the door open, stumbling drunkenly into her room._

"_Where are you hiding little girl? Come with uncle. Uncle's gonna break you in."_

_Ali shook with anger as he tried to keep his anger at bay. "She's too young and you're not taking her." _

_Her uncle laughed and the room shook as her eyes filled with tears. "She's the perfect age boy, now move out of my way."_

"_No," Ali whispered and her uncle stopped smiling that horrible leering grin. _

"_What did you say boy?" He said softly, and she could feel the fear in her body, the immobilizing feeling of being helpless._

"_I said no." Ali repeated, stronger and louder. The next second he was on the floor. His uncle picked him up by the scruff of his neck and smashed his head into the wall until he was a bloody, unrecognizable mess. "No, he says. He says no, to his ALPHA." Her uncle roared as he hit him for the last time, and Ali slumped to the floor unconscious. "You will pay, nephew. You will learn what it means to deny your alpha." Her uncle spat at her brother and called for his twin betas to enter the room. _

"_Take the boy to the Room." And now Anya screamed. Anywhere but the room, please! He laughed and picked her up, telling her she would make a good audience. _

….

Isaac woke up to Anya's screams. He was absolutely sure something was wrong, and raced towards her room only to see Derek had beat him to it. Anya was thrashing on her bed, her screams unintelligible, and her sobs heartbreaking.

"ANYA." Derek yelled, holding her arms still so she could not hit him. "Anya!" he repeated, more gently and she stopped, shaking and still between consciousness and sleep.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, flashing violet and Derek was shocked but held her steady until she came to. She did a second later, wildly looking around and fighting Derek until she remembered where she was, and whom she was with. And as she remembered, she pulled away from Derek. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice husky with tears and strained from yelling. Derek began to talk, but she looked away, and saw Isaac, who opened his arms and she nodded, too emotionally exhausted to get up, and in a second, Isaac was there, gathering her in his arms and motioning for Derek to get out.

She fell asleep like that, the sense of having someone there for her, someone who actually did care for her lulling her into a dreamless sleep. Derek came back to stand in the doorway after he heard their breathing steady, and watched the two of them sleep together. Isaac's arms were around her back and she had gripped his shirt tightly. Her head rested on his chest, and her hair was under Isaac's hand, as if he had fallen asleep stroking it.

Derek balled his hands into fists as he felt his wolf growl, and he walked away from the sight, walking to the spot he, Laura, and Cora would run to when they had transformed. He thought about the promise he had made today, to Anya. He thought about how much his words had hurt the rest of the pack he had worked so hard to create. And for the first time in a long time, he let himself admit he was afraid. He transformed and howled at the moon, trying to illicit a response like he had when he was younger. And when he finally curled up on the soft moss he had grown up tumbling on, he let the tears fall, and let himself feel alone.

**A/N: **(again) I want to know whether you guys would like Anrek or Isanya? Please review!


	12. Cupcakes, Flowers, and Pseudos

**A/N: ** Anrek has won and you will have them soon :) READ AND REVIEW PLOX

Anya woke up slowly, her head on some sort of soft yet hard blue pillow, which was weird because her pillows were all white and they most definitely did not have eyes, she realized, as she threw herself off of a groggy Isaac.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Nothing Zac, nothing. Sorry I woke you up. You should go back to sleep."

He was awake now, and looking at her frowning. "No it's not. And it's not going to get better until you talk about it. You told me that, remember?"

She sighed shakily and slid over to him on the bed, curling up into his side and letting two tears fall as she told Isaac her story. She told him how after the day her brother was taken, she was beaten and _used _everyday by everyone in the pack. At first it was only the men in the pack, and only at night, but as she grew older it became inter-pack. She was used as a mediator for land expansion, for the packs that were eventually integrated. And after fights with packs that refused to surrender, she took everyone's pain and stayed awake at night trying to breathe through the hurt. When she was fifteen, she had made a plan to escape, and a year later, she managed it, staying with some of the kinder packs she had met through the years. And when she had reached Beacon Hills, she had planned to fit in, blend in, because she knew the Hale pack was no more. Or so she had thought.

"And then you and Scott came into class, and here we are now." She finished, and Isaac remained silent. "Well on that happy note, we should get going. We need to figure this out."

Isaac remained on the bed, and Anya walked over, worried. "Hey, you okay?"

Isaac nodded, and then shook his head before standing up and giving her a bear hug in a flash. "I'm so sorry about everything. I- We, the pack, promise to be there. And please ignore what Derek said, he was just frustrated." For a long while the room was silent, and Isaac panicked. "Anya, why aren't you responding?" He then let go of her to notice how strongly he had actually held her. She took a deep breath and grinned at him.

"Well Isaac, no matter how girly your punches are, your hugs are killer."

He started laughing and she raced him to the bathroom, shutting the door in his face as he laughed. The door opened and shut downstairs, and Isaac sprinted down, to be greeted by a haggard, dirty Derek. "Where is she?" Derek asked. Isaac pointed upstairs but stopped Derek from walking up the steps. "Hey you might want to shower, man."

Derek looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. His hair was in the odd angles it managed to find when he slept and there were leaves and sticks stuck in the mess. His face was muddy from the forest, and as he noticed Isaac's nose wrinkle, he came to the realization that he stank. "Yeah, you're right. Can we talk when I get out?"

Isaac smirked at Derek and crossed his arms, and Derek was angry at his perfect composure despite the fact that Isaac had also just woken up. "Derek, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one you should be talking to, but she's fine. She's been through worse, believe me, she told me, and you need to show her your sorry. Telling her doesn't count." He turned to walk up the stairs, leaving a clueless Derek behind. "You could start by getting her some red velvet cupcakes. They are her favorites." Derek nodded and smiled gratefully at Isaac who just looked at him pointedly and went to his room to shower.

Anya was okay, she decided. The nightmares had only stopped when she was in the pack, so they were old friends, friends she hadn't been particularly fond of, but friends she would deal with. She finished showering quickly, her nose rumbling as she opened the door to her room, only to be greeted by a white box on her bed, with a sunflower on top. She smiled widely and almost giggled as she wrapped the towel around herself tightly. She held the flower and put it aside, her mood considerably better, and opened the box. There were cupcakes. Red velvet cupcakes, and as she picked one up to put in her mouth, she noticed the note attached to the lid.

_I tried to bake some, but I'm not half as good as you are. And the flower reminded me of you._

_-D_

She smiled softly at the note, keeping it in a drawer on her dresser, and fidgeting over what to wear, something she was definitely not used to. She decided on a thin cream top with denim shorts from Allison and a pair of white converse that Lydia had bought her. She looked at herself in the mirror and fidgeted before realizing she should probably add accessories of some kind, deciding on one of the bracelets Stiles had given her from the presents he had bought for Lydia and couldn't bare to return. She looked in the mirror and smiled, pleased with what she saw. If Derek was going to give her attention, she was damn well going to receive it well. Steadying herself at the top of the stairs, she began to climb down, and almost balked back upstairs to the comfort of basketball shorts and baggy t-shirts when she heard the entire pack. But thinking it over, she decided to grit her teeth and bear with it. When she came downstairs, Stiles noticed her first, grinning at her and winking retardedly. She slapped his arm and walked around him to cut Jackson of as he waited for food in the kitchen. Jackson smirked at her, and she raised her eyebrows, saying nothing. Scott and Boyd did double-takes, and she ignored them to walk over to the girls, who began squealing at her outfit. She felt her face grow warm and told them to shut up as Derek emerged from the living room, demanding the squeals to stop. He stopped mid-word when he saw Anya, and blanked out. Isaac materialized next to him and nudged him hard. Derek shook his head and smiled at Anya, telling her she looked good. She smiled at him tightly but said nothing. Lydia pushed between them, pointedly telling everyone to meet her in the living room.

Derek stepped towards her as everyone left, and she fidgeted under his gaze. "Look, Anya, I'm sorry. I hope you liked the gifts?"

She nodded at him, giving him a small but sincere smile. "I did. And I appreciate that you're trying Derek. So I'm going to give you another chance. Not just me, the pack is going to give you another chance. That doesn't mean everything is going to go back to normal right now, but I'm trying to."

He nodded, and smiled slowly. "After you, Anya." She shook her head, and pulled his arm so they were side by side. "No, Derek, together." He was surprised but walked along with her, to the room where they could hear Lydia and Stiles presenting their ideas.

"So first we need to find a girl willing to have sex with Derek, which in all honesty will not be hard to do. But the thing is she has to agree to the council, so she has to be a werewolf." Stiles began, and Anya stepped forward to stand between him and Jackson. "It's not just the smelling of the mating, Stiles, when two mates are in a room, they will be able to tell. It's how they act, how they love. A bit like Scott and Allison." Scott looked at her confused, and Allison mirrored his expression. "Oh god, you two are hopeless." Erica groaned and slipped away from Boyd to go stand by Anya. "I know what you mean, and I think we can find a girl."

Anya smiled up at Erica and nodded. "You call your people, and I'll call mine. Tell them they're auditioning. I think this might just work."

Erica pulled out her phone and began dialing numbers, and Anya did the same, taking Derek's phone as he offered it. The hunt for the pseudo-mate had begun.


	13. Hey Sugar

**A/N: **Review if you want to be Isaac's love interest your with favorite food, physical and personality description, etc. READ AND REVIEW

"Next please," Allison called out, into the living room where six girls were sitting and talking excitedly. The girl on the chaise got up and walked gracefully towards Allison, her straight blonde hair swishing around her shoulders, and her tight skirt showing off her thin figure. She smiled at Allison, and Allison almost smiled back. It looked like they had found the girl.

"I'm Marcel," she announced, in a raspy Southern drawl. Allison sighed but led the girl to the study, hoping that Derek would be able to look past the accent. The first girl had been too ditzy, which everyone reluctantly agreed to. The next one had been too interested in Scott, the one after that in Jackson. Speaking of which, where was Jackson? She shook her head, knowing he had probably taken up on Jessie's offer to "make some cubs." She opened the door to the study and Marcel sauntered in.

Derek looked up from Anya and Stiles, who were engaged in an intense thumb war to the door, and looked… Disgusted was the right word. Anya pinched his arm and led the girl in, looking at Isaac as she did so. Marcel was tall, blonde, and had no curves whatsoever. As Anya and she stood side by side, the polar oppositeness of there appearances was difficult to ignore. Derek stood up and walked to Marcel, and Anya went to take her place next to Stiles and Isaac. They began to talk, and although Derek made a face at Anya when Marcel began to speak, he said nothing more of the accent.

"Well, sugar, shouldn't we see if we click?" Marcel asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Derek looked towards the rest of the pack, and save for Anya and Isaac, everyone nodded emphatically. Derek leaned down and began to raise his arms when Marcel pushed him to the wall and attacked him with her mouth. She was obviously the one dominating the kiss, and Derek's eyes were wide open in shock. He started to try to push her away, but she ground her hips into his with a force unmatched. She let go of his mouth and began on his neck while Derek tried to push her away as gently as he could.

The rest of the pack was now trying to talk Marcel away from Derek, to know avail. Anya stepped forward and pinched two pressure points on her neck, causing her to slump to the ground. "She yours?" She asked Erica, and Erica nodded, walking over to Marcel and pulling her out of the room. The study was silent for a second before everyone collectively began to laugh. Derek joined in too, bright red and shameful. "Well, we know for sure we wouldn't have a problem with the evidence, would we?" Stiles managed to choke out between laughs. Erica reentered the room blushing and she froze when she saw Derek hugging Anya and laughing, as she held on to him and did the same. "That's it!" She exclaimed.

Everyone in the room turned towards Erica and Derek and Anya looked at each other before awkwardly stepping apart. Erica walked up to them and began circling them excitedly. "You guys can be pseudo-mates. I mean why didn't we think of this before. Derek more than just tolerates you…" She trailed off and Anya looked down as she anticipated the next question. Derek spoke up for her. "No. I don't think Anya should have to pretend, and go through more than she has already. And we have…" Anya mumbled something under her breath, but Derek heard her loud and clear. She stepped forward and repeated herself to a frozen Derek. "That's the thing Derek, it won't be pretending for me. I didn't offer because I knew it would be – it will always be – one sided." She began to walk out of the room; her face bright red and the pitter-patter of her heart clear to Derek. He could feel his wolf straining to walk up to her, and say something, anything to make her stay. And for once in his life, he listened.

He ran behind Anya, grabbing her hand and spinning her around, letting go of her wrist to hold her head in his hands. "Anya, I know that I have hurt you. I know I am not the perfect wolf or Alpha, or the best choice you could possibly make. But I want you to know while I was talking to all those girls today, all I wanted was to be talking to you. To be kissing you, and to be making you laugh. I was scared to tell you how I felt because I myself wasn't even sure. But I am sure now." He finished, and began to lean his head down to meet hers. Anya remained frozen as his lips ghosted over hers, and when he began to pull away, she reacted, putting her arms around his neck and meeting his lips with a passion unmatched. Derek responded with equal fervor, and she jumped up and crossed her legs around his waist, Derek holding her close to him. The pack took that as a clue to leave, Stiles leaving his extra condom on the table as he went.


	14. LEMONS (aka mature stuff)

**A/N: **Two-chapter update today, and this one is _**mature**_! If you are underage: JUST PRESS NEXT please. If you are in the mood for some lemons between Anya and Derek, enjoy.

She had her hand fisted in his thick black hair, and his hands were roaming all over her body, his rough palms causing her to shiver. He released her mouth and paid attention to her neck, wasting no time when he found her sweet spot. Anya had her head thrown back, her eyes shut tight as waves of unknown pleasure coursed through her body. "Derek," she moaned, holding his head between her hands and stopping his current course of action.

He stopped almost immediately, looking up to Anya with wide eyes. "Um do you not want this – me-?" Her hand interrupted his frantic mumbling.

"No, Derek, I only want us to find a bed. I don't want our first time to be in your study." Derek growled as she said our, something was happening beyond just the amazing make-out, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find out eventually. "Anything you want, babe."

Her face grew warm at his endearment, and she hopped down from him, straightening her clothes and looking at Derek. "Do I look normal?" He nodded, trying to hide his frustration that it would have to wait. "Whoever said anything about waiting Derek?" Anya smirked and leaned up to him, whispering into his ear as his pants became tighter and tighter. She laughed at his expression and ran out, straight into his room. He followed a second later, ignoring the pack's collective smirk.

Anya was on Derek's bed. She knew it was more than just sex for her, and from what normally terse Derek had said to her downstairs, she knew it was more than just sex for him too. Maybe this was her shot at happiness. Maybe Derek was the one, her Mate. Maybe that would explain why for the first time in years, sex sounded great, and why she wanted nothing more than to kill Marcel for even touching Derek. For even breathing the same air as her Mate.

And then Derek was in the room, on the bed, and all thoughts of carefully plotted revenge flew out the window as his lips attached to the slowly bruising spot on her neck, and her hands flew over his body, the muscle underneath the silky flesh flexing under her fingers. Derek's hand found her bare waist under her shirt, and she found his bare chest. When had his shirt come off? And suddenly they were both half naked, Anya reveling in the love and desire that she could see in Derek's eyes, not at all ashamed of her softer spots, of her smaller breasts. She was a woman, and Derek was her man. And that was all that mattered.

Derek looked down at Anya, her golden skin glowing as she lay beneath him, her dark hair fanning the pillows, and her hazel eyes watching his every move under thick eyelashes. She turned them around so she was on top of Derek, pulling his jeans down, and going to do the same to his boxers when he snapped out of his daze, realizing what she intended. "No. No, Anya, tonight is all about you." She looked down at him as he rolled them over on his huge bed so his face was level with hers, his eyes locking hers in a gaze of intense desire. He kissed his way down her neck, then slowly to her heaving breasts, rubbing them through her bra. Her nipples responded immediately, perking and he smirked, breathing on her chest, and feeling his boxers constrain at her moans. He took off her bra in a singular motion, gently touching them with a softness contrary to his looks. He continued his descent to her legs, her moans of pleasure only encouraging him, and the knowledge that the pack had left releasing any inhibitions she had.

He finally reached her center, and just blew over her clit, her hips bucking up against the hand he had placed on her belly. He attached his mouth to her pussy, amazed at her sweetness, her erotic moans driving his tongue deeper and deeper within her depths, and finally he stuck a finger in, marveling at how tight she still was. He stopped and she began to grind her hips to relieve the pressure. He stopped her, again, with the hand on her belly, and began to finger her in earnest, adding in two fingers until he deemed her ready. When she was on the verge of falling apart, he pulled away, sucking her juices on his fingers as he growled, "Mine." Anya nodded on the bed, holding on to his neck as he lined up at her entrance. "Yours."

That was all the consent Derek needed, and he began to enter her slowly, giving her time to adjust. When her hips began to move of their own accord, he thrust into her at a steady pace, leaning his forehead to her as he did. She leaned up to his chest and began to suck his collarbone with an intensity she rarely exhibited. When she had marked him and was satisfied, she connected her lips to his. Derek began to feel close to his climax and began to thrust harder and deeper, before realizing he didn't have a condom. Anya stopped him and pushed down to meet his slowing thrusts. _I want you to breed me Derek. I want your cubs, our cubs. I want you inside me when you come. _Derek continued to thrust, his eyes flashing red as he heard "our cubs" When they came together, it was all labored breathing and loud grunts and moans.

Derek pulled out of her and lay on the bed as she curled up next to him, his hands fitting perfectly around her waist and her hands resting firmly on his chest. They were both almost entirely asleep when Derek realized Anya hadn't spoken the last lines she had said aloud. They were in his mind, Derek realized, and decided to test the theory, feeling stupid as he did, but trying anyways.

_Anya? Can you hear me?_

_Yes, Derek I can. Oh my god I can. _Anya sat up immediately. "Derek, do you know what that means?" Anya looked at him smiling hesitatingly. "Derek, that means you are my Rib." He nodded from beneath her, marveling at her smile.

_Yes, Anya. And you are mine._

**A/N: **Rib is like soulmate/truemate/etc. They come once in a lifetime, and are wolves destined for one another.


	15. Threats and Admissions

**A/N: **Second chapter okay lovelies! I'm still looking for ideas for Isaac's new love interest, so if you are interested, meaning you want to be written in, please review!

Anya woke up before Derek, and laid there for a long time, breathing in his woodsy clean scent. He looked so vulnerable asleep, and now that she was fully conscious, she was acutely aware of the bond that made her want to trail kisses down Derek's body, and to never be away from him. She thought about what this meant for the pack. She supposed they had found an answer for the council. And she supposed she would be pregnant soon. She slipped on a clean pair of boxers from Derek's drawer and the shirt she had slipped off of him yesterday, enjoying the feeling of Derek in his clothes.

She stepped in front of the mirror, recounting tying Derek's tie, and pulling up her shirt to look at her flat belly, rubbing her hands over it and imagining the cub or cubs it would hold soon. Suddenly her hands were replaced by Derek's much larger ones, and he rumbled a sleepy "Morning," into her ear before planting a tickling kiss on her cheek. Anya snuggled into his chest, and sighed contently. They brushed their teeth together in comfortable, happy silence, and Anya went to get into the shower, deciding on another of Derek's shirts, this one thin from wear and another pair of shorts. She finger-combed her wet waves and headed down to the smell of food. Isaac was smirking in the door of the kitchen, and she could hear Stiles and Lydia in the family room. She smiled at him and gently touched his arm, the happiness evident on her face, before joining Derek in the kitchen, hopping on to the counter and swinging her legs as he smiled when he heard her walk in.

_Babe. Love. Sweetie. Honey._

_What are you doing, Mr. Alpha?_

_Well I'm testing out some new nicknames for you of course, cutie-pie. _

Anya wrinkled her nose at him and stuck her tongue out and Derek laughed before leaning over and puckering his lips. Anya made to lean forward, and in the last moment, stuck a slice of bread where her lips should have been. Needless to say, Derek stuttered and spit the bread out, smirking at her as she left the kitchen.

_Challenge accepted, babe._

_I like that one. Can I call you D? Der? Rico? Miguel? _Anya asked over their bond as they were eating breakfast, and Derek choked on his eggs.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles asked quickly, and Derek nodded, glaring and smiling at Anya at the same time. He nodded yes, and planned to get back at her for this later. Isaac looked between them, and then smiled at his food. It looked like his ship had sailed, with little to no help from him, but it had sailed nonetheless.

As the pack finished up and everyone loaded the dishes into the industrial sized dishwasher, Derek was trying to figure out how to tell the pack about the cubs.

They all sat together in the family room, and Derek began to fidget, not sure how to break the news. Everyone faced him expectantly, and he haltingly began to speak. "Anya is my Rib, my true mate. Um… And we have um mated fully. Which um means that um she will eventually…. Um have… you know."

The entire room was silent and Stiles was the first to react. "What the hell, Derek! She's just sixteen. You could go to jail!" Anya stood up now, walking towards Stiles.

"Stiles, I know you're angry, but think about this. Derek and I are true mates. This only happens once in a lifetime."

"Okay, Anya, but you know what else only happens once in a lifetime? High school! I thought the whole point of coming here was so you could live a normal life!"

"Stiles, this is as normal as it is going to get for me! I'm a werewolf, and not just that, an ex-Token. The cub or cubs that are inside of me right now are what I want. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because you can't go to school pregnant, Anya! Even if werewolf pregnancies are shorter, that is still four months, and the labor is worse. Believe me, I've read about it. I don't want you hurt."

Anya walked closer to Stiles, holding his arm. "I'm not going to get hurt, Stiles. Believe me the only way this is going to hurt me is if it goes away." Derek walked up to her and put his hand on her waist, the physical contact intensifying the support he had been projecting through the bond.

Stiles sighed, and threw his hands up, exasperated. "If this is what you want, fine. I'll stand by you through this." Anya hugged Stiles, and he locked eyes with Derek over her shoulders. The threat was clear and to his credit, Derek nodded, letting Stiles know he would never hurt her. The girls came up to congratulate Anya, and the boys walked out to the yard, where they stood awkwardly until the girls had finished.

Isaac stopped Derek and led him to the veranda, out of earshot of the wolves inside. "Derek, you did what they asked. But who's to say they'll keep their end of the deal? They want you off this land. And I'm afraid they're going to keep throwing us problems until we can't deal."


	16. New Allegiance

**A/N: **Okay, Dani, you are going to be written in as Isaac's interest! Sorry Jeanette :( Also, Night Whisperer, I'm always looking forward to your reviews love, so thanks for the continuous support. ENJOY the major plot twists hehe and please review! They make me super happy.

Tyler Reddings woke up to an angry twin and an annoyed boyfriend. Tyler mentioned for Brian to walk to the bathroom and out the hidden door. Brian's response was to roll his eyes and walk up to the door. "Hello Jeff." Brian said, slipping his shirt and jeans on while Tyler remained frozen on his bed, afraid to walk out and look at his surely disgusted twin. Jeff watched the young man walk out and held his shoulder as he asked him a question. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" The other man shrugged off the imposing hand and sneered at Jeff. "Brian. Brian Chou."

Jeff nodded before walking into Tyler's room. Tyler stood up and began to walk towards Jeff. The latter raised his hand and took a seething breath before walking towards him, the smell of sex filling his nose. Then he landed the first blow. "I thought. We. Had beaten. This filth. Out of you." He punctuated each phrase with punches and slashes. When he raised his hand again, Tyler stopped it. "Jeff, you need to accept me as I am. If you don't you are losing me as a brother." Jeff snarled at Tyler. "Do you think I will _accept _an abomination like you? You are nothing but my ticket to the council. And you will stop this _sinning._ You are not going to the meeting today, Tyler. Do you know what you're going to do? You're going to meet our father and tell him what you have done. And you're going to plan the cover story for Brian Chou's death." Jeff spat at the silent Tyler and ordered his betas to take care of his _problem._ The guards walked into the room, acting menacing as Jeff watched and straightened his designer suit. As soon as Jeff was out of sight, one of the betas ran to lock the door, and the other began packing a bag of clothes and food he had brought in his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked the two, shocked they would dare to go against Jeff's direct orders.

"Tyler, you should really stop doubting yourself, the beta who had locked the door said, walking over to him and kneeling. "The entire pack is at your service. We will do as you say if you allow us to kill your twin." Tyler remained silent, saddened by the knowledge that he would be the one to kill his brother. But as he realized that the one man he had trusted with almost everything had seen him just as a means to an end, he nodded at the two betas, who almost sighed with relief. "Here is a mixture of healing herbs, Alpha. There is a safe house up north. If you leave now, you'll be able to make it by sundown. We have prepared everything you would need and will meet you there with the rest of the pack in two days."

Tyler clasped both of their shoulders and smiled gratefully. He walked out the door, and after a single glance at the house began to run towards Brian's apartment. If he was going to escape, he wasn't going to let Brian get caught up in this too. And with his luck, Brian was going to be first on Jeff's to-do list as soon as he got out of the meeting.

…..

Derek walked down the stairs slowly, Anya's hands in his, and her barely noticeable bump causing him to glow, quite literally, with happiness when he looked at it. Anya's face was lit up as well, and they reached the bottom of the stairs feeling content and refreshed. The pregnancy had strengthened the bond, and now Anya could barely stand to be five feet from Derek. Two weeks in and Derek was even more protective than he had been before. Anya decided to pull out of Beacon High, opting for home school where she would be closer to Derek and the cub.

Stiles was at the door, dressed less formally than before, but still more put together than normal, his tie perfect courtesy of Lydia. Although he had been reluctant at first, it was obvious now that Stiles was completely involved. He always had "snack baggies" as he called them in his car, and usually a small tub if Anya had motion sickness. The rest of the pack was as infatuated with the new cub as its parents, and everyone was contesting to be godparent. Anya walked up to the car and settled in, Derek closing the door gently, but unable to push away the nagging feeling that had set in at Isaac's warning. Isaac nodded at Derek, before going to take his seat in the back.

They reached the hall around the same time as they had the previous visit. Derek grabbed Anya's waist this time, and didn't let go, even when the gates were open. Even when every alpha in the room was looking at him like they wanted him dead.


	17. New Friends

**A/N: **First of all, thank you so much for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you guys are enjoying this. This chapter brings some new characters. And a little appreciation and constructive criticism go a long way ;)

Derek could feel Anya's breath quicken, but the control she had over her heartbeat was stupendous. Jeff Reddings was standing up when they walked in, the clear glow on Anya's face giving him as much distress as it had given Derek joy. Derek scanned the room as Jeff sat back down, and the pack behind him formed a protective circle around Anya. He was thankful that they were all there this time. He felt more secure, and what his wolves lacked in experience, they made up for in loyalty. Olga and Jeanine exchanged glances, and Imran looked even more livid than he had last time, which Derek had thought was impossible. Tyler Reddings was missing, and the only alpha to look even remotely pleased at their presence was Phillip Sheng, who was looking at Anya and smiling softly to himself, like he knew a secret.

Derek walked forward with Anya, and Jeanine stood up. "Welcome, Derek Hale and pack."

The pack murmured their thanks and Derek let go of Anya's waist to hold her hand as he presented her to the council. "I present you my mate who is carrying my cub. Anya Khan."

Anya took a step forward so she was standing as close to the council seats as she could. Phillip came forward first. "You mean cubs, Mr. Hale." He said, smirking as Derek faltered and began to smile as he looked at Anya. Phillip held Anya's hand and placed his lips on her skin. "It is a wonder to meet the mother of the Hale twins. I wish you a healthy and safe pregnancy." He then bared his throat to her and Derek, before walking back to his seat gracefully. Imran glared at Phillip but said nothing to his fellow Alpha. He didn't even look toward Anya, and Derek could feel her composure slip but she stood straight and didn't say anything.

Olga walked forward next. She smiled thinly, her blonde hair straight and reminding Anya of Marcel. Olga walked around and stopped in front of Anya. "I'm sure pushing the cubs out won't be a problem for you, _Token."_ And now it was Derek who lost his composure, stepping forward only to be pulled back by equally livid Scott and Isaac.

Jeanine was more tasteful, resting her hand on Anya's shoulder and squeezing in a way that revealed to no one how her claws had retracted. She then walked back up, the red nail polish hiding the blood on her nails, and Anya's dark hair hiding the stain.

Jeff was the last, and he simply looked to Derek, his flashing red eyes warning Derek that this wasn't over. Jeanine rose for one last time, announcing that the pack could leave, and they did, vanishing quickly back to the safety of the Hale mansion.

…...

Tyler had reached the safe house with Brian in record time. He was sprinting the entire run and Brian was a small weight compared to those he usually practiced with. When Tyler reached, he explained what was happening to Brian, who nodded, and asked the betas to get some Wi-Fi, and some food. Tyler sat shaking on his bed, when Brian ran back inside their room. "Some Asian guy is here. He looks like a wolf." _Phillip, _Tyler thought.

He ran outside, not thinking that he probably looked dirty and nothing like what he usually did at meetings. Phillip was an interesting character. Tyler had never really been friends with the man, but Phillip was always one to be pleasant and welcoming. Tyler wasn't sure why Phillip was visiting, but by his wolf's purring could deduce it was something pleasant.

Phillip was on the porch of the house, his hands in his pockets as Tyler ran out. He turned around slowly, facing Tyler and smiling. "Well, no need to look quite so worried. I am on your side after all. And I figured you needed a friend on the council. Derek and Anya are expecting twins, and everyone on the council is out for blood. You'll want to keep your boyfriend close, and your plans even closer. I'm leaving someone with you, as proof of my trust. I want you to keep her safe. She's like a little sister to me. Dani, do you mind?"

A girl stepped forward, her long brown hair pulled back and her smile everlasting as she introduced herself to Tyler. "I'm Dani. Phil has told me a lot about you." She said, her easy personality putting the anxious werewolf at ease. "Of course, you are welcome here, Dani." Brian popped his head around the corner of the door, and his eyes widened in surprise and recognition. "Dani!" He exclaimed, running out to hug her. "Brian!" She returned, equally ecstatic. Phil walked to Brian and stuck his hand out. "So you must be Brian." He said, looking the other man down in an undoubtedly brotherly manner. "And you must be Phillip." Brian said, his heart giving away his nervousness. The two stepped inside the house, chattering excitedly, and Phillip motioned for Tyler to walk out with him.

"I am not sure on your feelings towards the Hale pack, Tyler. I want to know what you think." Tyler remained in silence for a while. "I am supportive, I want to form an alliance, in fact that was my first instinct when I heard Derek was rebuilding, but Jeff insisted they were better dead." Phillip nodded as Tyler finished. "Well if you are not their enemy, you are their friend. And from experience, expecting cubs is never easy. My advice would be to inform them that you are on their side. And the young girl, Anya. She is special. I know it." Tyler looked straight at Phillip, his gaze questioning, and Phillip chuckled and continued. "I know you are wondering why. It is because I lost a brother and he was much like you. And I see myself in the young Hale. My mate is just like the girl, and our first cub was born around the same time in out relationship." And it was Tyler's turn to be amazed. "You have a mate? And cubs? How did none of us ever find out?"

Phillip smiled thinly at Tyler. "Well it would be one more weakness to the council, wouldn't it? I told you in confidence, and I expect your honor." Tyler nodded, and clasped the man's shoulder, baring his throat, much like Phillip had to Anya, in a show of trust and respect. They nodded at each other, and Phillip was gone, a blur in the trees.

….

"Derek, please calm down." _You're scaring the rest of the pack, I'm serious Der. _Anya told him, and Derek did calm down, before looking to Anya's shoulder again, where the gashes Jeanine had left were already healing.

"We need better protection. And I need the rest of the pack to move into the mansion. I need to make sure everyone will be safe."

Anya nodded, and held his hand where it lay next to hers. Isaac, who was driving looked in the back mirror, making sure of the jeep before turning into the driveway of the mansion.

As the pack got out of the car, Derek noticed that someone was behind them. He spun around and grabbed a wolf wearing the telltale scarlet of the Reddings pack. In a flash Isaac was beside Anya, who was staring angrily at the young wolf. "What are you here for?" Derek growled, his wolf struggling to come out and kill the person who was obviously a threat to his mate. "Tyler… not Jeff." The young wolf choked out, and Derek let him go. "Tyler has taken over the pack, we answer to him not to Jeff. I am your helper. My name is Noah. I am here to tell you we are on your side in this war, and that the Reddings pack seeks an alliance with the Hales."

Derek remained partially wolfed out as Anya brought the boy in, and helped him find a room. He explained to the rest that they needed to come up with a plan for the rest of the summer that would allow them to stay in the same house. As he walked in his room to find Anya asleep wearing one of his shirts, he smiled affectionately, and went to sleep beside her after stripping into one of his boxers. He chuckled as she snuggled into the heat, into his chest, and rested his head on hers. He would do anything to protect them. All of them.


	18. Pleasure and Anger

**A/N: **Wow Chapter 18 :) Thanks for all of the unbelievable views and constant support!

Derek woke up to the sound of retching, and ran into the bathroom to see Anya leaned over the sink, throwing up. He ran to her and pulled her hair back, running his hand down her back to comfort her and sighing in relief when it was over. "Are you okay? Do you want anything?" He asked, slightly flustered. "No, Derek. It's six in the morning. I just want to sleep with you. In our bed." He nodded, and picked her up bridal style. He could feel the cubs when he held her, and she was tired enough tat she didn't protest to his babying. Derek resolved to call Deaton as soon as he could. Deaton would probably be their best bet as far as the pregnancy's safety was concerned.

Deaton arrived around eight, after a concerned Derek convinced Anya she could wear sweatpants and still look beautiful, especially if those jeans didn't fit anymore. But when Isaac opened the door, and Deaton saw Derek, there was no mistaking the happiness he emoted. Anya came out of the kitchen next, holding a jar of pickles and sucking on one like it was a popsicle. She put the jar down and smiled as she hugged Deaton, already familiar with the veterinarian from her clinic visits.

"Anya, I'm just going to run some tests to see if the twins are healthy, and we can tell you guys the gender. Derek and Anya began to speak at the same time, and Anya motioned for Derek to go ahead. "We want the genders to be a surprise."

Deaton smiled fondly, and nodded again. "Can you follow me to the clinic?" Derek nodded, and began to grab the keys when Anya quirked her eyebrow at him.

_You're sitting in the back with me, Der. _

Derek sighed and handed the keys to a grinning Isaac. The ride to the clinic was short, and Anya and Derek were both nervous as they walked to the door. Deaton was in the back and yelled for them to come in. They did, and Anya positioned herself on the table with some help from Derek, and Deaton began to run the tests, using a different machine than Anya had ever seen. "They are both perfectly healthy for this time in the pregnancy, and so are you. Just keep coming each week, and we'll keep making sure they're okay."

Derek waited behind and thanked Deaton as Anya sat in the car with Isaac. "Thank you, Deaton. We wouldn't be able to manage without you."

Deaton smiled knowingly. "It's a pleasure to help the Hales."

….

Jeff Reddings was angry. Angry was actually an understatement. He was livid to the point he had almost killed the only three living things at the house. And they were all his lady slaves. Tyler had crossed the line by defying his order, and Jeff assured himself that he had enough control over the council to still remain on it without his idiot brother.

He decided to call up Imran Javaid and Olga Mikkelsen. If he could facilitate their relationship, both packs would be in his debt. He would be able to retake his pack and repay Jeanine the debt his family owed her.

….

Tyler was happy with the news he had received from him messenger, and also happy to oblige the invitation to dinner he had received from Anya. Dani was intent on coming as well, and Brian had joined forces with her, promising Tyler an amazing night if they could meet the Hale pack. He had called Phillip that morning, informing him of the plan, and Phillip agreed, deciding to bring his own brood along.

The rest of the day had passed in assessing how much force they would require to isolate each of the alphas and take control of the council.

As six neared, and Dani and Brian began to pester him to go and get ready, Tyler did as they said.


	19. Dinner is Served

**A/N: **Enjoy, read, and review!

Brian and Tyler stood side by side as Dani rang the doorbell. Anya opened the door and Dani was struck by how honestly happy she looked. Her face was glowing, and the leggings and tunic she was in highlighted her baby bump. She smiled warmly at everyone on the doorstep, raising her eyebrows when Tyler mentioned Phillip would be there, and playing the hostess part perfectly and naturally.

They walked inside, and Brian, ever the interior designer asked for a tour of the house. As she walked around the ground floor, Isaac looked at Dani from the kitchen, feeling an uncontrollable need to be at her side. He shook it off as Erica nudged him to help with putting the food in bowls.

"To your left, we have the coat closet," she announced, "and further ahead are the study, living room, kitchen, and dining room."

They walked into a room of creams, blues, and browns, one wall completely made of windows, and the furniture new but comfortable looking. The next room was the kitchen, boasting a view to the backyard, and sea foam colored walls. The dining room continued the ocean theme; the large oak table had a conch shell as the centerpiece, and enough chairs to seat an army.

They then walked to the study, an imposing room of navy and mahogany, with books lining two walls, and a plush yet practical chair behind a desk. After the bottom floor, they began to head upstairs. There was a long hallway, with pictures of the pack, and Dani found herself staring at one with Anya, a tall guy with a mischievous smile, and a curly blonde, whose bright blue eyes seemed to captivate her. They passed four closed doors that Anya explained were for the pack, before reaching the last two. The one on the left was open and smelled like home to Dani, and teenage boy to Tyler. Brian looked inside, slightly amazed at how bare the entire upper floor was, compared to downstairs, and how much potential it had. They finally reached the master bedroom, and Anya apologetically explained that Derek didn't like people in it. Brian nodded understandingly, telling Anya how Tyler was the exact same.

They were just walking downstairs when the bell rang again, and Derek materialized at the bottom, his navy blue shirt setting off his eyes perfectly. His face was as glowy as Anya's if not more as he helped her down the stairs and held her hand as they walked to the door. Phillip Sheng stood with his family, in all his glory. His four children, two boys and two girls, were all different, distinct personalities, and his wife stood next to him, an older version of Dani. She apologized for the children, who had run straight to their Aunt Dani, and introduced both of them. Stiles, who was in the kitchen, told the rest of the pack that they should all go and welcome the guests, as was custom. They did as he said, and Derek was pleased that Tyler and Phillip both looked impressed that the Hale pack knew the customs. They stood in the foyer; Dani and Isaac looking at each other tentatively, each feeling the others pull as the rest of the packs conversed. After about five minutes, Anya announced that it was dinnertime, and Boyd, Isaac, and Stiles went in to call the children.

After passing around the appetizers, Phillip's youngest son tugged on his father's arm, and asked, in a whisper audible to everyone in the room what he was supposed to call the other adults at the table. Phillip responded without batting an eyelash. The males were all uncles, and the females were all aunts. Because Stiles had been drilling all of them with werewolf etiquette, the largeness of the gesture did not go unnoticed. Dinner ended with dessert and laughter, as the alphas and their mates transgressed to the study and the children went with Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Stiles, and Scott, and Dani, Erica, Lydia, and Allison respectively.

"So, Derek, I must congratulate you. Your mate, your house, and your wine are exquisite."

Derek inclined his glass in return, and set it down before leaning on the chair where Anya had sat down. Tyler was the next to speak.

"I want to make a permanent alliance between our packs. I have already conscripted the packs under my jurisdiction, and Phillip has done the same with his. Derek nodded, and Phillip continued. "I wish this wasn't so blatantly businesslike and formal, but I want this to be done right. I hope you understand Alpha Hale." Derek nodded again, speaking when Anya nudged him gently. "I agree with both of you, Alphas. And I am proud to be able to call such noble men my friends."

Tyler took this as a cue to set the paper on the desk. "Repeat what you read."

"We will remain friends till the end of time. We will fight alongside each other and our packs. The others enemies are our enemies. We will offer fair and just judgment and advice, when needed. We will do everything in our abilities to help each other. We seal this with a howl."

And they did howl, loud enough that Mrs. McCall sat up on the couch and decided to call Scott, to make sure they weren't in any trouble. The packs left after giving a ton of gifts to the newly mated pair, and Dani as well as Mrs. Sheng offering any help to Anya that she could offer. Isaac pulled Dani aside as they were leaving, handing her a note with his face bright red. The Hale pack itself left just as slowly, everyone promising to find a way to stay at the house by tomorrow. Derek and Anya walked up the stairs together, Derek slowly helping her out of her clothes before laying her to bed, and joining her. And reflecting on the complete three sixty his life had taken since Anya had come into his life. How much more complete he felt, and thanking whoever was up there for giving him and his happiness a chance.


	20. Nouvelle Vie

**A/N: **Enjoy, read and review! Also thanks for the constant support and crazy viewings: I lub you guys :)

Derek and Anya had gotten married a week after dinner, and it was a small affair with the pack, the Shengs, the Redding pack, and Ms. McCall, the Sherriff, and Deaton. Anya had a sturdy band on her ring finger and Derek had a matching band on his. They were happy in themselves, the good times making the council's threat feel like a bad dream. Everyone in the pack was always in and out of the house, eventually moving back to their homes when the threat had become distant, and Brian had eventually designed the upstairs with unisex nurseries for the twins.

Anya was now four months pregnant. The twins had been constantly kicking, and Deaton had explained they were breaking the uterine lining, which was repairing just as quickly. Which basically translated into a sore, grumpy, emotional Anya.

She was obsessed with pickles, a side effect of the pregnancy, and Dani's mutual love for pickles had made them best friends. Isaac had taken Dani out to a movie, picking her up at six. Amazingly enough, Phillip was okay with their relationship. School had begun with no news from the council, but the pack meetings were constant. Derek didn't allow Anya to go anywhere without him, Isaac, Stiles, or Dani, who took Anya to the bathroom when Derek wasn't there. Deaton was on speed dial, and Anya's delivery bag was packed. The entire pack was at home, everyone wanting to witness the birth of the two new members of the pack.

Anya and Derek were sitting on the sofa, Anya's swollen, aching feet in his lap as he massaged them and she slowly dazed off. All of a sudden Derek smelled a husky smell and a stain on the pants Anya was wearing. He gently touched her shoulder, and she woke up immediately. "The babies are coming, Derek." She could feel her insides twisting as the cubs pushed hard against them. In a flash, he was at the car, tucking her in the seat, the entire pack behind him. He climbed into the seat next to her, allowing her to crush his hand as the contractions hit. They reached the clinic in under a minute.

Derek ran in and set her on the new bed they had gotten for this purpose. He could feel his wolf's anxiety for his mate. He struggled to calm it down, and it was only Stiles and Isaac who flanked him that kept him from wolfing out. Her hands were smaller than his, but surprisingly strong, and she proceeded to break each bone as she screamed out loud. The rest of the pack was banished outside the clinic, Isaac and Stiles resisting, but eventually listening to what Deaton said.

After a long four hours, the screams stopped, and the pack ran in to the visiting room. Derek was next to a smiling, exhausted Anya, his eyes full of tears that he didn't bother to brush away. The twins were loud, their gurgles and coos filling the rooms, and as everyone watched, they turned in harmony, their eyes flashing blue and their miniature growls bringing fond smiles to everyone's faces. "Their names are Ian and Talia," Derek announced, and then let the happy tears fall over, too happy and proud to hide. And everyone took turns holding the twins. It was already obvious that Ian was a spitting image of Anya, with Derek's eyes, and that Trisha was just like her father, with her mother's eyes.

"We've decided to name all of you as family for the kids. Not just one of you." Anya announced, her face pale but glowing at the same time. Deaton popped out of another room, to hand the new parents a bag. "These are some presents I had for your children. And for you." Anya smiled and so did Derek. The ride home was quiet and short, the twins and their mother asleep. Derek stayed awake and watched them, amazed at how small they were, and how much he felt for them. How when his daughter crinkled her nose like his mate did, he wanted to fix whatever was bothering her. It reminded him of when Cora was born, and all he wanted to do was protect her. His dad had told him daughters were a blessing and a curse. He knew she was a blessing. And her brother was beautiful, his cheeks red as he slept. He knew that something had changed forever, for the better in his life. And as he dropped a kiss onto Anya's head, and watched Jackson smile softly at the twins, he knew it had changed for them all. He could only hope this would last.


	21. Battlesong

**A/N: **Enjoy, read and review:) To answer Trisha22: No, this is not the end. This is where the action starts!

Talia and Ian were a handful, to say the least. They needed to be constantly watched, and although the pack was always willing to help, the sleep that came from Derek and Anya's bed was always a welcome relief.

Said couple were currently sleeping soundly, completely intertwined as the kids slept too. The door to their room opened with a creak, and they sprung up at the same time to be greeted by their two year old twins, holding hands. Talia's hair was straight and long, her hazel eyes huge and pleading as she held Ian's hand. Ian's curls were falling into his green eyes and his thumb in his mouth as he mirrored his sister's expression.

"Can we sleep here mommy?" Ian asked. "Daddy I'm scared. There's a monster." Talia said, her bottom lip wobbling, and they could feel themselves falling in love with their children all over again. Derek smiled at his wife, who was still in his arms. He proceeded to walk over to the twins and pick them up at the same time. Anya pulled back the sheets and the twins giggled as Derek jumped into bed with them. Within seconds, they were asleep on the huge bed; Talia curled into her mother and Ian into his father. Anya had watched Derek fall asleep too, and after watching her happy family to her hearts content, she also succumbed to dreams.

…

Isaac and Anya came back from their run to another paper on the doorstep. They locked eyes with each other and rushed in the house. Anya called Derek out of the kitchen, leaving the twins with Scott and Stiles, and Isaac called the rest of the pack, Phillip, and Dani. Everyone arrived within an hour, and the rest of the family had showered and dressed by then. The greetings were terse as Phillip and Tyler nodded at the pack and ran into the study with Derek. The Sheng children were already well acquainted with Talia and Ian, and they ran straight to the playroom Derek and Isaac had built. Stiles and Jackson followed the kids, and made sure they were okay as the other people in the house paced anxiously.

Anya closed the door to the study firmly, and went to stand by her husband. Tyler opened the note and read it aloud clearly.

_The Council summons the Hale twins and their parents to the Court. _

_We request their appearance by next Friday, at 10 a.m. _

_An avoidance of summons will result in termination of the pack._

The room was silent as Derek leaned into Anya, and her hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing soothingly as they communicated through their bond.

_Der, we have to go. They might kill the twins._

**I know, Anya. But I have a feeling they'll kill all of us if we go. **

_Maybe we shouldn't then. Maybe this is what we've been preparing for because of our treaty. Maybe now is the time to overthrow the council. _

**Do you think Phil and Tyler will agree with us? Do you think they'll be willing to sacrifice their positions and packs to defy the council?**

_Der, they already have, just by being here, and coming to our wedding, and the twins' birthdays. This is what we have been preparing for. This is the battle we have trained for. It's time to fight it. _

**I think you're right, babe. We just have to make sure they agree. **

_They will. _Anya assured him, kissing the top of his head. _They will._

"Derek, what have you two decided?" Phillip asked, breaking the silence.

"We've decided it is time to fight back. We need not run from them anymore. And this is why we have been meeting and preparing. With your support, and the surprise from our land, we will be able to beat them." He answered, confident and poised.

Anya stepped forward next. "We just need your support, and we will enact the plan as decided."

Phillip nodded at once, stepping forward and clasping Derek's shoulder. "I give you my loyalty, Derek. But I have to ask, are you sure you want to use it?"

Derek nodded once, and elaborated at Anya's subtle nudge. "It was made to protect the Hale line. And it will do just that, Phil. It will protect my pack, my cubs, and my mate."

Phillip nodded, satisfied, and Tyler stepped forward next, giving his assent, and assuring Derek that the Redding pack would fight at his side. They emerged from the study together, their faces grim and determined as they announced the news to the packs. Plans were made for the twins, and Scott and Stiles went to inform their parents that they were on babysitting duty. War had officially begun.


	22. Heads Will Roll

**A/N: **Read and review please!

Derek was finishing up the last adjustments on his armor, and Anya was standing next to him, fixing hers. Deaton had come through with his expertise, pulling out and updating designs he had come up with the original Hale alpha. The rest of the pack was outside, and Derek and Anya shared a long look before taking each other's hands and walking out. As they got into their cars, Derek grabbed his mate and attacked her lips with a passion and desperation that he rarely showed. The pack nodded at him, and Stiles and Lydia waved from the house, waiting for the car to leave before going to the McCall house to join the twins.

Derek felt his wolf growling as Anya stepped forward to stand next to him, Isaac next to her and Scott on his other side. Erica and Boyd parted with a tenderness that spoke volumes of their fear. Phillip stood next to their pack, the rest of his army behind them, and Dani going to stand next to Isaac, pecking him on the cheek before shifting. The Redding pack increased their size tenfold, and Derek felt his confidence increase as the numbers did.

The first pack to enter the grounds was the Javaid. The group was only twenty warriors, all full wolves, and Phillip smirked as he looked over at Derek. Derek grinned back, his fangs bared, and nodded at Noah, the recruit who had his own unit for these wolves. Imran was a different problem. He was twice the size of a normal wolf, and fought better than most. Derek cracked his neck, and stepped forward with Anya, their claws working in sync as they slashed the alpha once, twice, and then he retaliated, clawing at Derek, and leaving a mark on his face. Anya roared, and her wolf jumped onto Imran. Her nuzzle snapped a large chunk of skin from his arm and his teeth left a gaping wound on her neck. Derek nodded at Anya, and they executed the move they had been planning to perfection. His head rolled clean off his neck, and his face was half turned when it finally stopped rolling. Anya turned back, her neck bloody and healing quickly because of the boosts that Deaton had given them all, and kissed Derek quickly, nipping at his bottom lip as she did.

Olga emerged next, and Erica stepped forward, raising an eyebrow at the petite redhead, and her equally tiny wolf. Then they were all claws, Erica's red nails hitting every bit of skin they landed on and Olga impressed and taken unaware. A solid blow from Olga left Erica unconscious, and Boyd stepped forward next, not allowing Olga to regain her footing, and slashing her throat as he went to pick up Erica. Derek looked back concerned, but Isaac stopped him with a shake of his head, pointing forward towards the oncoming Mikkelsen pack, a group of women with the flaming red hair singular to the pack. Dani nodded at Phillip, who motioned for his group of women to go forward, their heads a mix of crazy colors and whimsical bows. The action was intense, the three alphas leaning forward as the Mikkelsen pack seemed to gain an advantage, only to be pushed back by Dani, her long brown hair flowing as she slashed through the vanguard.

They emerged mostly triumphant, many of the multicolored heads on the ground, but the redheads who were now gray and lifeless greatly outnumbering the casualties. Then Jeff Redding emerged, and Tyler stepped forward, growling as he fought his brother. When Jeff finally fell, and Tyler remained standing, his numerous wounds bleeding heavily, Dani rushed forward with Anya to help him to safety, despite his protests.

The Beckwoods were the last to emerge, Jeanine at the fore with her claws sharpened, and her daughters behind her. Her mate was long dead, and the only evidence he had once existed was the large ring Jeanine wore for show. The rest of the wolves behind Derek charged forward at his roar, and battle commenced. It lasted a long time, with great casualties on both sides, and confusions almost outnumbered deaths.

In the end, the Hale pack, found each other, and everyone, Jackson included, cried happy tears that they were all alive. Erica was a little banged up, but mostly okay, and Allison was perfectly okay, her vantage point away from the actual grounds allowing for her to harm but not be harmed. They all joined in with Phillip and Tyler, who had lost about fifteen people each, a casualty much less than that of the other packs. They all congratulated each other on a battle well fought, and went to clean up the mess. After stopping at Deaton's clinic, and calling Lydia and Stiles, as well as Sheriff and Melissa, they headed home, happy that they had won, but apprehensive as to what would happen next.


	23. Eyes on Fire

**A/N: **Read and review please! Second to last chapter woo woo :) Also, this has been an amazing journey, and I was wondering whether you guys would maybe like a sequel? It would be focused on Ian, Talia, and the other kids in the pack. Please review if you'd like one!

Ian and Talia were asleep by the time Derek and Anya reached the Sheriff's house, and almost immediately, Stiles hugged both of them, and Lydia did the same, less enthusiastically, but the tears running down her face speaking volumes.

The Sheriff and Melissa came out from the kitchen, Derek clasping the Sheriff's shoulder, and wrapping one arm around Melissa, who had become the pack's mother figure. Anya hugged both the adults, and went to check on her babies, who were slowly rubbing their eyes as they woke up. "Mommy! Did you and daddy punch the bad guys?" Ian asked, jumping onto his mom, who winced slightly but laughed. "Yes baby, that's what we were doing. Is that what Bubba and Calls told you?"

Talia nodded, as she went to her mom too, and pulled at her pant leg until Anya dropped to her level, hugging her tightly. Derek went to his kids too, pulling them up and spinning them around as they shrieked. "Thank you so much. All of you," Anya said to the other adults, and then Derek ran out of the house, the twins on his shoulders, as Anya followed, with the packed dinner that Melissa had made for them.

…..

Derek and Anya reached home quickly, the nerves of the day had them aching for the comforts home allowed. They set the twins down to sleep and went to their room, jumping on the bed when the twins' breathing had slowed.

Anya snuggled into his chest, her hair wet from the shower, and her shampoo overpowering. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist, and chuckled in her hair as she scented him. She felt his hand on her waist, as strong and real as he had always been. She placed a sweet kiss on his chest and felt tired but happy in the knowledge that by tomorrow, order would be back in its place. The council would be voted for, and the ultimate weapon that they had released to save their pack and that had immediately won the battle would be back in its place. Or their place, Anya thought, thinking back to the events that had unfolded earlier that night.

_Four hours earlier, as the battle unfolded…._

Derek roared as the Beckwood beta he had been fighting managed to land in a proper slash. Anya went to his side, Dani covering for her, and pulled him to the sidelines. "Now?" Derek nodded, and winced. "Yes. Now." Anya nodded at Isaac who whispered in Scott's ear. Scott howled, and all the wolves on their side began to fight with renewed vigor as the other side stumbled, confused as to the source of the renewed enthusiasm. Derek and Anya walked to the woods behind the Hale mansion.

They held hands and performed the ritual that Deaton had instructed them to. Almost immediately, Talia's namesake, Derek's mother appeared, her eyes burning with an icy blue fire and behind her the rest of the wrongly killed Hale family. Derek stepped forward to embrace his resurrected mother. Talia embraced him too, her warmth causing Derek to stumble as a multitude of emotions as his mother's scent enveloped him and he felt fifteen again, home from school to see his sister at the hospital, and his mom's hug was the only thing keeping him from freaking out. He took a deep, shaky breath, and grabbed Anya's hand to introduce her to the rest of his family. His parents stepped forward to welcome her, and his sisters were next in line, before Laura nudged him. "Hey I hope you didn't call us here just to meet your mate, however sweet she is. What are we fighting?" Derek wiped his eyes and answered. "I called all of you here to protect the future Hale generation. Anya and I have two cubs, and we are fighting the council for them. Will you join us?"

At once, everyone howled, and the group of a hundred werewolves ran to the grounds. The other side was overwhelmed, and victory was quickly won. It was time for the spirits to leave, but as she was leaving, Talia warned Derek. "Son, this can only happen twice more. This was wise judgment on your behalf, and we will be happy to help next time, if needed. Please be sparing, however." And with a kiss on her son's head, and a hug for Anya, she was gone, promising to look down on her grandchildren.

Derek had cried and Anya had held him, knowing the feeling of losing family, and feeling his hurt through their bond.

Now they were lying in bed, and Anya turned her head to look up at Derek. "You know she's out there, right? All of them are."

Derek sighed and positioned her on his side, so they were sitting up against the headboard. "I know. It… It was just like I was losing her all over again." He said his voice shaking and she leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.


	24. The End

**A/N: **Read and review please! LAST CHAPTER, and I'm so sorry for the month later update. Life happened... More specifically a wonderful new boyfriend and a road trip with no Wi-Fi. Thank you for everything. For the reviews, favorites, follows, and views. It was a perfect experience, and I hope to write more for you guys in the future.

Derek drove to Missy's, where Isaac and Dani were waiting. The twins were in their car seats, and Anya was laughing at their nonsensical chapter. The diner was relatively empty, and Isaac and Dani were leaning their heads towards each other, Dani's long brown hair straight and here brown eyes sparkling as Isaac made her laugh. Ian and Talia ran in, and Missy smiled at the parents. Now that Anya was twenty-one, and looked older, nobody looked at her twice. Derek hugged Missy and the older woman blushed. She winked at Anya, and stage-whispered, "Oh my, he's just gotten better looking, hasn't he?" It was Derek's turn to blush, and Anya giggled at his discomfort. Dani walked up to the twins, and they hugged her, squealing when she tickled them, and running straight to Isaac after.

Isaac smiled at both of the parents, and after a bone-crushing hug for Anya, headed to the car, the twins on his heels. The packs met at the newly renovated hall, where the laws had just finished being written, and many of the packs that had previously been smothered under unfair laws and no representation came to pledge their allegiance to the new council. The Beckwood pack was under new management, a young man named John, one of Jeanine's only living sons. The Khan pack was under scrutiny for inhumane treatment of wolves, and Tokens were officially illegal. The Javaid pack was still pulling itself together, Imran's only decent son in Harvard. The Mikkelsen pack was under council-protection, and Tyler Reddings was helping with the reconstruction of the NAPC (North American Pack Council). The other pack councils were flying in by the end of the month to meet the new leaders.

Other than that, the Hale pack was steadily growing, many of the original members finding Omegas and abandoned wolves ready to join.

Scott and Allison had promised each other for marriage, and Isaac and Dani were on the same path. Boyd and Erica were expecting their first cub, and were happily married. The twins were the darlings of the pack, most of whom had voted for online college if at all. Lydia was at Harvard, researching and making groundbreaking discoveries. Jackson had tried out college, but realized being away from the pack made him anxious, and was the first to try out the online college option.

Everyone was well settled, and Derek couldn't be happier. The twins were five-years old now, and were rapidly differing personalities. Ian was sassier, and Stiles sourwolf catchphrase had become one of his favorites. He enjoyed lacrosse much more than his parents did, and Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were all happy to teach him and play with him. Talia was quieter and was academically and artistically inclined. She was more like Derek than Anya, and was always in her room, doing something or the other. The Hale pack was finally happy. Derek and Anya still had nightmares; ones that left them shaking and wide awake. But the other's hugs and kisses and sweet mumblings always calmed each other down. The pack met once a week at least, to Skype with Lydia and watch a movie. Life wasn't perfect, but it was sure as hell as close as it could get. And if that boy next to Stiles' house didn't stop giving Anya flowers, Derek would learn to turn the other way.


End file.
